1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Audio/Video (AV) communication system, and more particularly, to supporting transport packets in the AV communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) packet transmits AV broadcasting data in an AV communication system.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of an MPEG2-TS packet. Referring to FIG. 1, the MPEG2-TS packet includes a 1-byte sync signal 110, a 3-byte header 120, and a 184-byte adaptation field/payload 130. Therefore, the MPEG2-TS packet has a fixed length of 188 bytes.
Due to the introduction of high-definition content such as, for example, 3-Dimensional (3D) content and Ultra Definition (UD) content, the AV communication system requires high-speed data transmission. However, as shown in FIG. 1, since the conventional MPEG2-TS packet has a fixed length, it is ineffective to use the packet in high-speed data transmission. Specifically, transmission efficiency decreases because the conventional MPEG2-TS packet requires 4-byte header information in each 184-byte payload. Data transmission efficiency further decreases when there is a need to transmit data having a size less than 184 bytes.